My Flurry of Dancing Flames
by Shyleax
Summary: I knew in that moment, that first time I looked into his piercing green eyes, that he would be the one to save me.What I didn’t know, was that he would become much more to me,more then my savior. AkuRoku


_**My Flurry of Dancing Flames**_

I knew in that moment, that first time I looked into his piercing green eyes, that he would be the one to save me.

What I didn't know, was that he would become much more to me, more then my savior.

I could tell by the look he held in his eyes, as I followed him down the hallway, and by the scowl he had on his face, that he didn't like the fact that he had to show the newbie the ropes.

After the first few weeks though, I think I kinda grew on him. He would smile when I talked to him, and actually acknowledge me when I spoke to him.

Then after a couple months, we were inseparable. The other members said, you would never see us without the other. We were best friends.

Everything was going great... until I slipped. And kissed him. On the lips. The way he looked at me, a unreadable expression in his eyes, made my heart drop to my stomach.

The way my name fell off his lips in shock, "Roxas?" I turned and fled the room.

What I didn't expect, was for him to follow me. I heard him open the door, and walk forward to me. I looked into those green eyes and was lost in them.

I felt his hand cup my cheek, sliding it down to my chin. His thumb running over my lips.

Then I felt his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangled my hands in that wild red mane of his.

I slowly felt myself being moved backward, then I felt my back being lowered to my mattress.

I felt my clothes slowly falling away from my body. I knew as we made love, that night, I had found forever.

Nothing separated us after that night. We were more then best friends, now we were lovers. Everything was going so perfectly, so smoothly, that is until...

I decided to leave the Organization, leaving him nothing but a note, with a 'I love you' scrawled on it and telling him I was sorry, but that I had to leave.

I certainly didn't expect him to be waiting for me in Twilight Town. I tried to pretend I didn't notice him and walked right past. But he snagged the back of my cloak, and pushed me up against the alley wall.

His hard green eyes stared at me. Yet, at the same time there was a sadness to them. "Why, Roxas, why would do this to us, to me?"

I looked everywhere, but at him as I answered, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I need to know."

His pleading eyes looked at me, "But that doesn't mean you have to leave."

I sighed, "I just can't stay here anymore, I don't want to be a Nobody any longer." I locked my eyes to his and cupped his face in my hands, "You have to let me go."

He glared at me sharply, "No, I won't do it, I won't let you go. I love you to much." Then he slammed his lips to mine. I pushed back with equal force, my fingers tightly gripping his firey red hair, that I loved so much.

His hands tightly gripped my waist and picked me up, pushing me hard up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pushed my lips hard against his, pouring all the love I held for him into the kiss. This was a goodbye kiss, the last kiss I would ever recive from him.

The kiss seemed liked it lasted forever, but it was only a couple minutes. We pulled away after breathing started to get difficult. The only sound that was heard was our labored breathing and the sound of the pouring rain.

I let my hands detangle from his hair and I ran my fingers over his face, tracing his teardrop tattoos under his eyes, then let my arms fall to my sides. After I regained my breath, I breathed out a soft, "I love you." I unwrapped my legs from his waist and leaned my forehead against his.

I looked at the wet ground for awhile, then looked at him one last time, "You know I have to this, so just let me. You know I love you, and maybe, just maybe we might see each other again, At least I hope so."

He just looked at me, with so much sadness in those green eyes of his. "Rox... I don't want... I won't let you go, please just stay with me. I love you." The words came out so... broken, so sad, it made my heart break.

He moved to take me into his arms, but I pushed him away. I looked at him quickly, then turned and walked away, putting my hood up along the way.

"Roxas! Come back please!" I heard him call, but didn't turn around. I whispered, "No one will miss me anyway." The rain mixed in with my tears as I said it. He whispered back, " That's not true... I would."

I walked on, pretending that I didn't hear him fall to his knees, that I didn't hear him say my name over and over again, that I didn't hear him start to sob.

I just kept on walking, not once looking back at the man I loved. And I whispered silently to myself...

"Goodbye Axel."

"Goodbye... My Flurry of Dancing Flames."

* * *

Disclaiming in 3... 2... 1... Disclaimed. I own nothing.

A/N: This fic is dedicated to my bestie Cy, because it is her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CY!! So this fic is for her. I recently decided that I would write Cy a story for her for her birthday because that fanart I was going to draw her would have come out like crap so yeah...I hope she likes it, it took me all week to write this. So all in all I guess you could say that this is a little birthday ficlit. That's it I guess...Reviews are welcomed as well as flames, because they make me laugh and Sparks needs food so send as many as you want.

I do have to say that I am proud of this fic, granted not as proud as I was before. You see I had originally had the whole story planed out(I thought of it while I was trying to fall asleep)but then I did fall asleep and forgot most of it tear so this is what I got, but it's good and I like so... yeah...

Again A Happy Birthday to Cyhyr... Love Ya Cy!

Reviewers get to have... hmm...well I guess you can have Axel...(Don't tell Roxas)

RyshieTwilight


End file.
